


Manny

by VictoryTofu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Beer, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dildos, Disasters, Embarrassment, Humiliation, M/M, Pining, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shame, Shaving, Situational Humiliation, That's enough tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryTofu/pseuds/VictoryTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manny

**Author's Note:**

> This is just plain smut.

So, sex toys are expensive. Really expensive. Like, you're-a-desperate-loser-so-you-have-to-buy-plastic-to-fuck-you-and-we-know-you'll-pay-anything-because-you're-a-desperate-loser expensive. That's really the only reason I took this stupid summer job working the drive through at the Krazy Taco. I don't live to have fatties complain that they didn't get enough guac. Food service sucks. 

I wanted to spend this summer like every other, but Scott has a new best friend in Isaac and doing nothing all day is a lot less fun when you're alone. 

Anyway, sex toys are expensive, and I had to drive to a sex-toy-shop nearly fifty miles away in Silent Falls because I'm the sheriff's kid and he sees everything and the last thing I want him finding out is that his son spent his summer savings on a giant black dildo. 

And hey, before you judge me, jerk, it's not like I really wanted black, it's just... You know... If you're gonna go, go all the way. And I did spend a lot of friggin' time online, 'researching' different toys. I'm nothing if not thorough. There are a lot of marital aids out there, and I wanted to make sure I was spending my money wisely. 

Anyway, after an hour-and-a-half round trip to pick up Manny (that's what I named him, shut up) I was pretty amped up to test drive him. My dad was pulling a double shift, since the sheriff's department was mega-understaffed, so I had the house to myself for the evening. Don't judge. 

My dad drinks a bit more than is normal for a man in his mid-forties, but probably less than a man who's wife dropped dead without warning in their house. That means there is always alcohol around, and he doesn't really notice if some's missing. I grabbed two shower beers and head upstairs, and yes, I was just as giddy as you'd expect. 

While I'm showering, I have my usual routine. Shampoo, body wash, and fingering my ass. I've been playing with my hole since before I knew I was bi, so nothing new there, but today was exciting. I was about to take a cock. A rubbery, disembodied cock that I spent 160 bucks on, yeah, but a cock none the less. 

I'm not all that hairy, but I do have a dusting of hair around my asshole, so I decided, hey, special occasion! Let's shave my ass! It's awkward, squatting in the shower to get access, but it only takes a few minutes to get my ass hairless. I briefly consider throwing out the razor, since it's a little gross to use the same one my face that I use on my ass. I keep it; mach-3 turbo razors are expensive! This one's staying in rotation. 

I've been half-hard this whole time, but decide against jerking off now, there's a bigger event planned. I turn off the shower, dry off, finish my second beer and turn around in front of the mirror. I spread my ass cheeks to look at my handiwork. That's a nice lookin' hole, I'll tell you that much. My pucker is small and pink and just a little swollen from the fingering, and I can't help but think he's asking for more. Satisfied with my ass, I spank myself and watch my pale cheeks jiggle. Ha-I'd fuck me. 

I run down to the kitchen to grab a few more beers, then back to my room. I set up my bed, everything I'll need close by. I lay out a towel on top of my sheets- don't wanna risk getting lube stains there. Manny is standing proudly next to a conspicuously large bottle of lube. I didn't want to run out, but I might have gone overboard getting the one with the pump. The clerk at the counter gave me a look when I checked out. Lastly, I plug in my headphones and flip through my iPod until I land on Vampire Weekend; it's Danny Mahealani's favorite band. 

Danny, oh man. I lay back on the towel and close my eyes. After chugging a beer, I ghost my hands over my chest and imagine Danny's broad shoulders. God, he's hot. I've known Danny since I was taller than him. Before I realized I was bi, I just thought I really wanted him to think I was cool. Now, I know I really want him to think I'm hot. 

His face, god, those dimples. Those hands! They're big and just a little calloused and he patted me on the back a few weeks ago when I had my shirt off and I almost came in the god damn locker room. I absently pinch my left nipple as my other hand strokes my cock. I let my eyes flutter open and look down my body to where my dick is swelling. My body is skinny and pale and covered in freckles. Not a turn on, not to me anyway. Nothing like Danny's thick, muscular tan body. I bet he never skips leg-day. 

Oh, Danny's cock. I know it's super not cool to check out dudes in the showers, but sometimes the eye wanders, ok? He keeps his bush trimmed short, his cock is gorgeous; it hangs cut, thick, and heavy, as long flaccid as mine is hard. I don't have a complex or anything, but I know my dick's a bit smallish, only about five inches hard with a reasonable girth. Danny's must be huge when he gets a boner.

Maybe as huge as Manny? I turn my head and stare at the dildo, it's ten inches long from fake-balls to fake-tip, and 7 inches in circumference. I was a little worried that it might be too big, but I have a lot of confidence in my ass. 

Speaking of, I drain another beer and say to no one, "Let's get this show boat in the water!" I slather Manny with lube and hike my knees up above my chest. I've got my head supported by some pillows, so I can see as much of what's going on as possible. I use my lubed up fingers to feel my hole. It's soft and warm and just a little twitchy. 

"He must be hungry!" I realize talking out loud to my anus might mark me as insane, but I'm too excited to care. I rub a little lube around the tight muscles, coaxing them to relax. I gently press into my asshole with my middle finger, stopping at two knuckles. My legs begin to tingle, and I chuckle and sigh. I slowly pump my asshole with my finger until I feel ready for a second. I add my index finger and continue the slow, methodical pace. I imagine Danny's tan hands are in me instead and feel myself sink into the bed a bit more. 

It's a beautiful day; the summer sun shines through my mini-blinds and there's a warm breeze that smells like cut grass. The breeze makes my skin tingle and my nipples harden, or maybe that's because of my prostate getting massaged. 

Two songs later and I have three fingers shoved all the way into my ass, and I am totally ready for Da...Manny. I'm ready for Manny to fuck me. When I exit my ass, I feel a loss, am emptiness I wasn't expecting. I reach for the dildo, he's a little hard to maneuver, what with all the lube everywhere, but the one thing every website says about bottoming is Don't Skimp on the Lube. I line up the tip with my anus and breath deeply. 

Holy Fuck Balls! I groan and probably scream a bit as my hole is breached and stretched around the toy. I try to slow my breathing as I feel heat rush through me. I grimace and push a bit more, feeling my rim slide down the shaft a few inches until I take a break. A layer of sweat coats my body and I feel wrecked, the pain was initially sharp, but now is subsiding, replaced with an ache, but not one I am entirely sure I hate. Mini Stiles must agree, 'coz there's a sizable puddle of precome on my stomach. 

I take a moment and let my hole adjust. Once I feel up to it, I slide Manny in a bit more, and, Fuck, is it awesome. I suspected I'd be a fan of getting fucked, but now I'm certain, I love getting filled. I hold Manny still with my left hand and use my right hand to feel my asshole. Oh, sweet Jesus, it feels amazing- the li'l guy is stretched tight and smooth around the thick dildo and I wish I had a mirror. 

I begin to experimentally thrust Manny in and out. I'm slow at first- I don't want to tear any thing and try to tell Mrs. McCall that I accidentally tripped and landed on a giant black dildo. Once I have a little under half of Manny in me, the room explodes. I feel every nerve in my body thrum with please, and I'm not even orgasming. This-this is fucking amazing! Why didn't anyone tell me how great getting fucked is?!?

Now that I know what's what, I'm way more aggressive with pounding my ass. I'm nice and loose and with a little effort I get all ten inches of Dann-shut up-Manny in my ass and I bark out a laugh. My thrusts have sped up significantly. The singer is singing fast and loud about someone's cousin or something and I am close. My wrists are sore from the angle, but I can't care- so fucking close I can taste it. 

I imagine my legs are propped over Danny's Herculean shoulders as he pumps into me. Or, no, he's holding me spread-eagle by my ankles. Yeah, he's thrusting into my hole at a punishing pace and leaning down to kiss me in between our heavy panting. I bet he's a great kisser, he plays trumpet so he's got the skill set. I imagine all the things Danny could say to me, I wonder if he talks dirty. He could call me a slut or a needy bitch in heat or a sloppy fucked-out bottom and I'd take it like a complement. 

No, I bet he's sweet. He said he liked to cuddle that one time. God, I almost came in my pants when he (facetiously) offered to take my virginity. I slam the dildo balls-deep into my thoroughly-wrecked manhole and hold it there. I barely touch my dick and I'm coming. My whole body seizes and I faintly register the thick, ropey semen landing on my chest, neck, and face. I chuckle; I would be grossed out but I'm too euphoric to care. I relax into mattress, letting go of any tension I was holding in. 

I close my eyes and breath deeply. I feel wide, satiated smile spread on my face. I wipe my hands of lube on the towel and lay them on either side of my head. Surprisingly, Manny stays put, lodged deep in my ass. I'm lost in thoughts of Danny. I wish I wasn't so annoying, had my ADHD under control, maybe he'd like me more, then. 

What happens next is a horrible blur. 

I snap my eyes open, "Stiles! Why aren't you answering?!?" My dad shouts as he opens my bedroom door. He stands just past the doorframe, and I yank the headphones out and lock eyes with him between my knees. His gaze shifts to my asshole, my on display-and-full-of-giant-black-dildo asshole, for a split second, his face a horrible mixture of embarrassment and shock. 

My body reacts without consulting me, I flail to cover up, but that only causes my ass to forcibly expel Manny. Like a fucking black rubber rocket. Both my dad's and my eyes watch as Manny flies through the air, smacks my dad's uniform pants in the shin, and lands at his feet. 

I think I blacked out a bit, or blocked the memories immediately after that, 'coz it seems that my dad almost instantly teleports out of my room, and the door is shut behind him. I'm frozen in place, seriously considering suicide. Then I realize I feel the nice summer breeze again, inside of me. 

My dad just saw my gaping asshole. 

I consider staying in my room forever, and am weighing the pro's and con's when I get a text from my dad, "This is why doors have locks." My face and chest burn bright red. Then a second later "We never speak of this again." Then a third "I saw the beer, Stiles. You're grounded for two weeks."

I scrub my hands over my face and move to put on some underwear. They aren't wrong- walking is a little taxing after riding something so large. Once I'm clothed I look around my room. Empty beer cans, gigantic jug of lube, shiny black dildo on the floor-there was come on my face!- and I start laughing hysterically. I've gone mad from shame. Great. 

Another text buzz from my phone. Great, what now, dad? It's from- what? My mouth hangs open in amazement. It's from Danny. "I got two tickets to the new x-men movie opening night and Jackson refuses to go. Wanna come?" 

Best. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love Stanny so hard, but this was fun to write.


End file.
